


My Time To Look At Things Anew

by squidgie



Category: Scrubs
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes: Just a little story that stuck in my head for<br/>a while. Takes place during the sixth season - spoilers<br/>for one of JD's quirks (not to give too much away). I'm<br/>more of a JD/Cox type of writer, but The Todd invaded my<br/>brain and must have rewired me, at least enough to get this<br/>one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time To Look At Things Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written & originally published in the early 2000s.

The day started like just about any other for Doctor John Dorian at Sacred Heart. He started with rounds, checking on his patients, seeing how they responded to the previous night's treatment, and evaluated new admits. But today, JD wasn't his usual chipper self. He was coming down hard on himself for past failed relationships and being alone. Elliott had Keith, and Turk had Carla, but he had a string of failures that littered the halls of the hospital and other nearby establishments. He was not only down, but felt like he was in a rut and needed to right himself.

Approaching the nurses’ station, JD was immediately accosted. "Bambi!" exclaimed Carla. "Room 202 needs his chest tube evaluated, and room 206's labs just came back. Oh, and one more thing?"

*sigh* "Yes, Carla?" The young doctor picked up some charts to look them over and write new orders.

Carla's eyebrow lifted slightly. "You think you can manage to pull your head out of your ass today?"

Before he was able to chastise Carla and make a quick getaway, he noticed a sudden presence to his right. "What's in your ass, now?" The tone and sexual innuendo was never far away when The Todd showed up.

"Nothing's in my ass, Todd. Thank you."

"Would you like there to be?" Todd followed up the comment with his trademarked eyebrow wiggle.

In an attempt to get away from both Carla and The Todd, JD clutched his charts and turned his back on them both. The instant he heard Todd declare, "I'm going in!" he knew it was a bad idea.

"LOOK!" JD declared, placing his free hand on The Todd's chest. *Wow,* his mind started to wander as his hand felt the muscular flesh beneath it. *Has The Todd been working out?* He was brought back to reality as The Todd began flexing his pectoral muscles, jiggling JD's hand in their wake. "I don't need anything in my ass, Todd, or anywhere else for that fact." JD cut Carla off as she began to giggle slightly, "And I wouldn't mind if you just let it be, Carla."

JD became acutely aware of two things. The grin on Carla's face, due to the fact that JD's hand was still firmly placed on The Todd's chest, and the beginnings of an erection in his scrubs. Retracting his hand finally, JD looked up to see a playful frown on the young surgeon's face. "Gotta go," JD declared, and left with his charts covering his nether regions.

"Hey, JD! Wait up!" Todd called, running after the young doctor. When he was finally caught up, Todd continued. "You know, I know what it's like to be odd-man out here." JD couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young surgeon. "If you need to talk or anything, let me know."

JD threw a look of incredulity to The Todd. "Talk?"

This time, the look on Todd's face was not at all playful. "I'm serious, JD. You're kind of the goofy loner around here. Well, at least since everyone else has been hooking up." JD could hear the seriousness in Todd's tone. "Come on. If you need to talk, I'm here."

The pair was passing the on-call room, which would normally be empty this time of the day. JD took it as a sign and stopped. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, thinking he must be crazy, but his want of craving human contact overruled his normally quirky brain. He looked at Todd and muttered quietly, "What the hell."

The pair entered the quiet, dimly lit room. JD looked around to make sure they were alone, with The Todd right behind him. Turning, he didn't realize how close Todd was, and the pair was almost nose to nose. A smile cracked through JD's face.

"What?" The Todd didn't know whether to smile back or be insulted.

"Nothing," was the quiet reply. "It's just hard to think of you seriously sometimes when you're always trying to get into everybody's pants."

"Dude," Todd started somewhat seriously. "Have I hit on you lately?" When JD's face started to turn, he added, "In the last two minutes?"

"Fine." JD gave in and sat down on the lower bunk of the bed farthest from the door. Todd sat down next to him. "It's just that-" JD started. "I don't know..." JD looked up from the bedcovers to catch Todd's eyes.

"You don't know what?" Todd asked questioningly.

"I don't know. I guess I feel like a loner lately. Everyone has paired off, even my intern Gloria and Leonard, the security guard with the hook-hand." JD tried to look around the room, since opening up to The Todd was a bit difficult for him. "I guess I just wish I had someone special in my life, but I've screwed up every relationship with every woman I've ever been in. I guess I'm just looking for a change."

"Change is good," The Todd offered. "What about dating guys?"

JD blushed and became flustered. "I, er... ahh..."

Sensing being cut off from this newfound personal intimacy, Todd tried to smooth over his blustering statement. "I mean I don't mean to cross the line or anythi-"

"You're not crossing the line. And yes, I have dated guys before," JD continued. "Actually, my longest relationship was with a guy. It was in college, but before med school."

"Tell me about him." Todd sounded sincere, if not a bit horny, but JD decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, we had actually met in theater camp when I was really young. His name was," JD looked up, "was actually, Todd." This revelation brought a smile to Todd's face, but JD tried to ignore it and continued. "I went out for a part in Pirates of Penzance in college when one of the sound guys kept smiling at me. When I finally went up to him to introduce myself, I finally recognized him. We went back to his apartment and talked for hours to catch up. When it was time to go...I just decided to stay over. Then one thing led to another, and..."

"Awesome!"

For a split second, Todd realized his outburst sounded way TOO horny and less sincere. He mentally calmed himself down and regained his serious composure enough for JD to continue.

"Anyway, we were inseparable. I moved into his apartment and we did everything together for almost two years." A gentle smile came to JD's face as he remembered the experience fondly. "But then I got accepted to medical school and had to move. He had family and had to stay, so we decided to break it off." JD's voice trailed off revealing the pain he had carried from this breakup over the years. A small tear formed in the corner of JD's left eye.

"That blows. And not in the good way!" Todd's expression had the intended effect, and JD rolled his eyes. Todd was smarter than most people gave him credit for, for he knew how to read people, and how to diffuse a difficult situation. "I mean, sounds like you really liked the guy, and it was hard to break it off. Have you dated guys since?"

"No, not really," JD offered half-heartedly. "I mean, I got into William and Mary, met Turk, and have just stayed away from dating men. It's just easier that way, I guess."

"Well, maybe it's time. You think?"

JD shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno... Maybe."

"Think of it this way," Todd tried to offer. "Your longest relationship was with a guy. If you liked it, and you're not having success with women, you should give it another try. Who cares what anyone else thinks, you know?"

Another shrug escaped JD's shoulders. "Yeah", he said absently, "Maybe I should."

Feeling like a burden had been pulled from his shoulders, JD actually felt lighter. This time when he looked into The Todd's eyes, it was in a different light. Sure The Todd was juvenile. But he proved he could actually be a true friend to lean on. "Thanks, Todd." JD reached out to hug the young surgeon, as was his way.

"Dude-love-five!" was what JD was greeted back with, so he unwillingly raised his hand. Todd faked him out, however, and grabbed JD around the shoulders, giving him a breathtaking bear-hug.

"And ya know," Todd continued as he released the younger man, "If you wanna get back on that man-love wagon, rides are on me. Literally."

JD laughed. "Aah, Todd. There you are. I knew you weren't far." The two men got up and started to leave the on-call room when JD remembered his charts. As he turned and bent over to pick them up, he felt a sharp pinch on his backside. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off."

"I'll let you return the favor anytime."

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

As the days went on, JD found himself a little happier and a little more content with his work. He still wasn't dating, but his talk with The Todd had a strange reaction on his psyche. He felt more comfortable being himself, and was even more comfortable being alone with himself, something he had not experienced for quite a while. He even started looking at The Todd differently. Sure he was a sexist pig that would sleep with anything that walked, apparently. But he hid a caring, quiet side as well, that as of now, only JD knew about. It was nice having that intimacy, especially with another guy. Sure, he had Turk. But Turk was, well Turk. More like a brother than anything else. The Todd was, well, The Todd.

Standing at the nurses’ station, JD looked over to the surgeons he was near. "You wanna go get a drink tonight after work?"

"Can't, dude," replied Turk. "I'm on Izzy patrol tonight since Carla-"

"Not you, Turk. Todd."

Turk looked up from his charts, first at JD, then at The Todd and shot a ‘What the hell?’ look at JD. Appropriately, Turk followed up the look with a “Dude, what the hell?”

Before JD could answer, Todd did for him. "Sure! But I gotta warn you," he followed up. "I get handsy when I've had libations."

"I can handle it." Then, turning to Turk, "What?"

Throwing confused looks like pies, Turk queried, "What just happened here?"

"I think," Carla started, "that Bambi just asked The Todd out on a date."

"A date? Dude," Turk started to sound dire, "Are you sure about this? I mean, you both work here."

*THWACK*

"Owww!" Turk turned to Carla, who was retracting a patient's chart, but whose expression said could yield another couple of blows. "What was that for?"

"Think about it, jackass," Carla retorted, then mumbled something in Spanish.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*

His shift over, and his patients tucked in for the night, JD headed to the doctor's lounge for a quick shower before his "date" with The Todd. Once his gear was stored, he grabbed a towel and donned his shower shorts. He did hear one of the showerheads going, and after all, the shorts were for "the man that had nothing to hide, but still wanted to."

JD hung his towel outside of the communal shower and walked in. Based on what he was hearing, his favorite spot - the little walled off area that was somewhat private in the back of the shower *Thank you Americans with Disabilities Act!* seemed to be open. He walked towards it, and passed a rather soapy and very naked Todd.

The Todd greeted JD with a "Well howdy-do!" and a couple eyebrow wiggles. JD kept walking, but couldn't take his eyes off of Todd. The water was flowing over Todd's body, letting the soap bubbles slide easily off Todd's muscular shoulders, down his chest, continuing down his stomach and mixing in the little treasure trail before gently sliding-

"OWWW!" JD had been watching The Todd so close that he ran into the wall jutting out from his favorite shower spot. *Damn you, Americans with Disabilities Act!* He absentmindedly grabbed and rubbed his shoulder, while looking over at Todd. His eyes were met with a huge grin plastered on The Todd's face, white teeth gleaming back at him. JD eked out a small but embarrassed smile, then ducked into the small showering area. *Oh yeah, that was smooth.*

JD took solace that he at least had not fallen down, and that The Todd had smiled back at him while he was gawking. And at least he was somewhat hidden at the moment. Still, he hung his head down slightly and leaned into the wall as he turned on the hot stream of water, letting it cleanse away the awkwardness he was feeling. The more he stood there, the more he wondered about Todd, and fixated on the muscled physique that retained in his memory. There was a bit of a stirring in his shower shorts, fuelled by the thoughts of a very naked and willing Todd just ten feet away. "Down boy," he commanded himself.

It was at that instant he heard Todd's shower turn off, and the pad of wet feet making their way across the shower floor. As the feet seemed to come closer, JD turned from the wall and looked at a very wet, still very naked but not soapy this time, Todd.

"Dude... What's with the shorts?"

"They're my shower shorts," JD replied, somewhat lost in the visual smorgasbord that was The Todd's body. He tried to regain composure, "They're for the man who has nothing to hide, but sti-"

"Yeah, I know, I've heard it. And I've seen them way too much." Todd stepped closer and got a bit quieter. "You should lose 'em. Come on!"

"I don't know if that would be wise..." came JD's tentative reply. "After all, if I did that," JD noted Todd coming ever so much closer, still shining his pearly whites, "wouldn't we essentially be rounding third base..." Now The Todd was just inches away, eyebrow up, and other parts of him getting ready to stand at attention. "...before our first date?"

The Todd's arms rested on JD's hips, just at the waist of the shower shorts. In one swift motion, Todd pulled JD towards him, their bodies now wet and clingy. JD laughed a little nervous laugh, which was met by a curious look on Todd's face. "What?"

JD tried to quiet his nerves. "Um, nothing. I just, um..."

Again Todd's eyebrows went Northward inquisitively. "Yes?"

"I thought you were going to pull my shorts off, not pull me next to you."

The Todd's hands slipped back to JD's waist, tugging at the fabric, but still keeping JD's body pinned to his. "I can do that, too." With that, Todd put his hands inside the waistband of JD's shower shorts, and began to feel around JD's body, pinching his upper buttock and caressing the skin.

JD pursed his lips to object, when Todd seized on that as well. Lips met, Todd's freshly cleansed lips hitting JD's, and the two tongues entwined. JD pulled his arms around Todd, pulling the young surgeon closer, wrapping a hand in Todd's hair. JD could feel the muscles of his partner moving ever so slightly, touching him here and there, until he became aware of a new sensation... The coarse waistband of his shorts seemed to be down around his ankles, from the feel of it, and the sensation of warm water flowing down his backside.

Eyes open now, JD looked at Todd. "Damn. You're good!"

"No," replied the surgeon. "I'm The Todd."

JD had a laugh stifled as Todd leaned into him and pressed deeply into him, tongues again twisting, tasting, and enjoying each other. Todd reached down, one hand cupping one of JD's ass cheeks, the other one reaching up to playfully twist a nipple. JD's response was to groan, causing a vibration in both men's throats.

Todd leaned into JD and kissed him harder, pressing his rigid cock into JD's thigh. JD reached down with his free hand and fisted the cock greedily. As the intensity of their kiss continued to grow, JD started to gently stroke Todd's cock, running his thumb over the head. The sensation now caused Todd to moan, sending Todd's hands further in exploration.

JD felt Todd's hand reach around his ass cheek, stopping at the base where a well manicured finger start to tease his hole. The more the two men kissed, the further Todd's fingers would explore. Todd broke the kiss off first and looked deep into JD's eyes, as his finger pushed deeper into JD's throbbing hole. "You want it?" he asked, wrapping his other arm around JD to steady the couple in their wet surroundings.

"It's been..." JD cut himself off as the finger probed deeper, sending him further into ecstasy. "It's been a while... even longer since I was with a guy." The overwhelming feelings of lust were consuming him. "I think we need to-". His words were cut off as he decided to give in to the delicious feelings Todd was causing within him. JD planted another kiss on Todd's lips as Todd moved to get a better angle, slipping a second finger into JD's ass. It took just seconds for Todd to find the prostate, which caused JD to breathe in sharply with every probe. "Oh yeah, right there..."

Todd made a final push with three fingers into JD's ass, readying him for his engorged cock. As he opened his eyes, Todd enjoyed the look of ecstasy on JD's face. He felt JD pushing back on his fingers, signaling that he was ready. As Todd went in for one more kiss before spinning JD around, his partner's eyes rolled back into his head. For a split second, Todd was visualizing high-fiving himself, until he realized JD seemed...

*Ugh* "JD?"

JD's eyes rolled back into his head just as his entire body went limp. Todd leaned JD's body into his own, holding him so he would not fall. "JD?" Todd shut off the shower and laid JD down on the wet tile. "Oh shit... Oh shit..."

Todd thought fast. In one fell swoop he pulled JD's shower shorts up, threw JD over his shoulder, and ran out of the shower. Luckily the doctor's lounge was near the trauma station, which Todd ran to with JD tucked over his shoulder. He caught site of an empty bed listed on the patient bed board and took JD into the room, calling for help as he passed the station.

"Was that-" seemed to be all that Perry Cox seemed to get out before he ran into the room behind a naked man carrying a very wet companion. As he entered the room, Perry recognized the naked man, as well as his companion. "What happened?" Perry asked, looking at the alarmed condition on Todd's face.

"We were just," Todd started, and then thought better. "I mean he just went limp in the shower."

Perry Cox thought about commenting on "limp", seeing as how The Todd was all *but* limp at the moment, but chose to stay professional. "Did he hit his head at all?"

"No," Todd confessed. "I was able to grab him. What's going on?" As a surgeon, Todd was used to unconscious patients, but not unconscious sex partners. The situation had unnerved him somewhat.

"Well I hate to tell you this," Perry started. Actually, at that particular moment, Perry Cox was *relishing* telling his mentee's apparent sex partner the situation, but again, professionalism won out. "Did JD tell you about his condition?"

A confused look plastered itself over Todd's face. "Condition? What condition?"

A quick touch to the nose, then the customary folding of the arms had Perry Cox in his usual stance. "Seems that JD has developed vasovagal syncope. Well, his particular diagnosis was for defecation vasovagal syncope." The light started to go on for The Todd. "He passes out sometimes when he poops...or if there is other pressure, in some way, with his, er," this was harder, and just not quite as fun as Perry had hoped it would be, "with pressure on his anus."

Fully relieved that it was just a simple thing, The Todd looked more relaxed. He knew he was still naked, and probably getting dirty looks from Dr. Cox and any number of the nurses and staff hanging around outside, but he didn't care. He looked around for an ammonium carbonate vial. "Do you have any smelling salts?"

Perry Cox removed a small cotton covered vial from his pocket. "I'll do it," he said, nodding to Todd. "I think I know where your hands have been," he muttered. He didn't particularly care about the coupling, but wished it whatever nerdy sex his mentee was having would happen OFF campus. He broke the small ampule and waved it under JD's nose.

It took just seconds for the medication to work, as JD started to rouse from his slumber. "Wha?" He was a bit groggy at first, focusing on the figure in front of him. "Todd, I'm so sorry. I should have told you..." JD moved a little on the bed, turning to Todd, exclaiming halfway through it, "Ow... my ass..."

A clearing of the throat told JD that he wasn't alone with Todd. *Oh shit... I am in so much deep shit!* "Hello, Doctor Cox," JD said somewhat embarrassingly.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked. JD looked up at Todd's eyes and could see beyond the immaturity that lay just on the surface that was forever on display, and instead saw the real person beneath; the person that was concerned about him right then.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." JD started to get up from the bed slowly, and then pulled a folded blanket from the side table, handing it to Todd to cover up. As he offered it, he again repeated, "I'm fine."

"You two, uh," started Perry Cox. "You two get outta here and go home." Perry turned to leave, then shot over his shoulder. "But for the love of all things holy AND the nightmares I'm now going to be subjected to, would you Pa-le-e-ee-e-eeze be careful?"

JD knew it was going to be all right. Perry Cox wouldn't over-enunciate if he were pissed. And if he weren't mistaken, Cox had winked at the couple before storming out of the room, parting people who had been congregating on the outside. "Nothing to see here. Move along! Get back to work or I'll page Bob Kelso."

The crowds parted, JD and The Todd were once again alone. "Thanks," JD said, reaching out to Todd.

"Anytime, I promise." Todd leaned in, and the couple sealed the promise with a kiss.

finish


End file.
